Mistakes and Consequences
by Supernaturalgurl234
Summary: Sorry, I suck at summaries. I hope you like it, but I don't know if I'm going to continue this story so reviews are greatly appreciated. Fang made a mistake. Years ago he left his family, and now that a terrible even has happened in his life, will Max and Flock ever be able to forgive him.


Chapter 1

It's hard to keep a cool shell outside when on the inside all you want to do is scream. When all you feel like doing in crawling in a hole away from all the bad things in the world for the rest of your life. Do you know the feeling? You're lucky, because even if you have the pain that I felt that day was so much greater than all of the pain you will experience in your lifetime. So much greater than all the pain in your life and all of your families. I suppose I should tell you the story. If you want to here it. I'm warning you now. This is not a happy story that will end up all ok in the end. If that's what you want, what you need to read, then you should close out of this page now. It's not a happy story at all.  
It all started about four years after the events at the school. After we got captured trying to rescue little Angel from the horrible scientist's at the school. They stuck us in cages and then threw us out to be eaten by Erasers. Though on the outside I looked cool and calm with the blank look I somehow kept on my face, I was scared. The moment I got there all the terrible memories of the many years that I spent here being tested came flooding back. All the horror of past memories and past pain. I just sat there thinking. So this is how it all ends. This is the thanks I get for spending all these years trying to avoid my fate. I guess that goes to prove no matter how hard you try, you can't run forever.  
Just as I accepted that I wasn't going to make it, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over to see Max had opened the latch on my door. She was battling them. I looked around and noticed Gazzy and Issy had come, with an army of hawks following. I ran to the monsters that did this to us. To me and my family. I immediately started attacking them. I went through Eraser after Eraser kicked and punching them till the just couldn't take anymore. I saw Max out of the corner of my telling me we had to go, but I wanted to fish this once and for all. However, I also knew that if I stated it was a suicide mission. I lifted my sleek black wings, and flew towards them.  
I saw Angel started dropping. I flew as fast as I could over to her to hold her up. She was doing a great job with all of this. A lot better than most six year olds would do with anything like this. Just the idea would cause most people to have a panic attack. I caught her and carried her away. Away from the school, away from all the danger our lives bring. I wish. I couldn't take her away from the harsh reality of what her life is and what it will always will, I could however take her back to a safe place and get her back on her feet again and I was going to. It didn't work out that way though. At least not all of it.  
I carried her back to the cave. With the hawks soaring under us it was peaceful and quiet. Here was a truly safe place. Not even Ari could get up this high. I gently set Angel down she have mostly regained her strength on the fly up here, but Max refused to let her and frankly I agreed, of course I them that. Carrying her wasn't that hard anyway. Iggy helped me a little so really it was easy. "Angel!" Max said with a voice with excited relief. "Thank God your back." They up and hugged each other for what seemed like hours. Angel winced in pain as her healing bruise was being bumped but continued to hug her. Then she went around hugging the rest of us. I was very glad to be back, but I had a feeling that something bad was about to happen. I looked casually looked around so they wouldn't notice I was worrying. I couldn't see any Eraser's on there way and there didn't look to be anything suspicious about this place.  
"I hate to be the one to ask this, but did you see anything while you were there. Hear anything." I asked I had to know what this feeling was. I should have just kept my mouth shut.  
"Well I did see one thing. A person." She answered in a timid.  
"Who." I sad way too quickly, incidentally convening excitement. Max glared at me.  
"Who was it sweetie?" She re asked much slower than I did.  
"It was…it was." She hesitated.  
"Who? " Max asked in a sweet tone.  
"It was…Jeb." We all had a shocked look on our faces, even me.  
"What?" I asked. I had always looked up to Jeb. He had been like a father to him for so many years. He practically was his father and now I had discovered that the whole time he didn't care about us, he didn't mean all the things he said when he taught me how fight, and showed me how to be more normal than I ever would have been without him. I could no longer hide the shocked look on my face. None of us could. Just the thought of it sent me into spiraling sadness. I could slowly feel myself spiraling down towards a deep dark pit at the bottom of my stomach. A deep dark pit of sadness and despair. I couldn't let them see me like that. I left. Oh, how much I wished I hadn't. "I have to…I have to go." I said and I opened my wings and took off into flight away from the cave and my family.  
I could see them behind me standing up as I turned back one last time. The little kids were trying to fly after me and Iggy and Max were holding them back. I had never seen Iggy and Max that worried before in my life. I turned back towards the direction I was flying knowing I couldn't look at them any longer or I might turn around. I thought of how I had been pushing all the feelings of what was happening down and thought about how I just wished they would leave us alone. The truth was, I realized in that moment, I acted tough, but I was probably the weakest of us all.  
I flew for hours before I found a ledge to land on. The whole time I was barely keeping from bursting into tears. The moment I landed I couldn't do it anymore. I just let myself sink into that deep dark pit and just burst out baling. With the tears streaming down my face I just screamed. Screamed and cried for hours. Something I really needed to do. It took my hours to get to a place where I could even consider going back. Dealing with Max and all of the kids. I didn't want to do that. I just wanted to disappear. To vanish and never come back, and that's what I did for a long time. I 'm not proud of it now, but I just couldn't do it any longer. I needed that and it did help a little. I traveled and moved around the world until I couldn't anymore, but not for a good reason. Back then I said it was because I needed time away, but in reality it wasn't.  
I wanted it. I ran for a while till one day I went to beach somewhere in California, just to hang out for a while. It had been two years since I left, and I regret to say I never wanted to go back. I landed just above the cool water on a ledge. I looked over the edge for people when I saw them. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. They looked so much older, but at the same time they looked terrible. Max's hair was grown so long she couldn't reach the end anymore. She was filthy and her clothes were torn. You could see scars all over. They all looked that way. You could guess that this was the first break they had in a long time. I just stared. Memories flooding back about the school and Jeb and all the things I had forgotten over the years. Guilt flooding over me. Why did I leave? There my family or they were my family. I stared, I couldn't stay. Suddenly Max started walking over snapping me back to reality. I flew off as fast as I could, leaving them behind again.


End file.
